


Insaciable

by ThatStupidTheAlien



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Bruce Wayne, Creampie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sloppy Seconds
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 03:40:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20383063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatStupidTheAlien/pseuds/ThatStupidTheAlien





	Insaciable

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Insatiable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20321545) by [bonzai_bunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonzai_bunny/pseuds/bonzai_bunny). 

A veces, Bruce se pone de humor después de haber hecho el amor y quiere ver hasta qué punto Clark puede empujarlo aún. Y no es que a Clark le importe (más sexo con Bruce siempre es bueno), pero a veces le preocupa lastimar al otro. Solo un poco.

Clark sabe que Bruce está de tal humor cuando sale del baño, después de tomarse su tiempo para cepillarse los dientes y limpiarse, cuando Bruce todavía está en su cama, desnudo, sobre sus manos y rodillas. Bruce mira detrás de él y sus ojos, glaciales y calculadores, se centran en Clark de una manera que le recuerda a Clark un ave de rapiña.

Desde ese ángulo, Clark puede ver que el agujero de Bruce, todavía está hinchado y resbaladizo por las embestidas que acaba de recibir y se pregunta en privado si hay un pasivo mejor en el planeta que Bruce Wayne.

"Bebé", murmura, listo para ser la voz de la razón, misma que sale por la ventana cuando Bruce aprieta el agujero y sale un poco de esperma. Clark se pone medio duro más rápido de lo que le gustaría admitir. Camina mareado hasta el borde de la cama y pone su mano sobre el tobillo de Bruce.

"Bruce", intenta decir. 

Bruce solo lo mira inocentemente y extiende sus mejillas como si Clark no tuviera ya una vista de un millón de dólares. Clark solo gime y se lleva la mano a los ojos. No es que Clark no quiera follar a Bruce. Lo quiere, mucho, como lo demuestra su polla rápidamente hinchada. Pero a Bruce le gustaba esforzarse, desafiarse a sí mismo y abordar la polla significativamente más grande que la media de Clark se ha convertido de alguna manera en parte de eso.

Eso no quiere decir que Bruce no haya sacado nada. Él realmente ama la polla de Clark en él, maldito sea el dolor o la incomodidad. Clark no sabe cuándo Bruce se convirtió en un tamaño tan grande, pero constantemente estaba tentando a Clark a arriesgarse a sufrir lesiones graves solo para estar lleno nuevamente.

Tira de Bruce hacia atrás por las caderas con un gruñido suave e ignora la sonrisa satisfecha en la cara de Bruce.

"¿Es esto lo que querías?"

El presumido "Sí" de Bruce se dibuja en "síiiiii" cuando Clark empuja con un movimiento largo y suave, casi forzando el aire a salir de los pulmones de Bruce. A diferencia de los quince minutos de preparación que necesitaba al comienzo de la noche, Clark se desliza como mantequilla, Bruce está tan suelto y listo. Le duele, previsiblemente, pero también toca una parte profunda y desatendida de Bruce. Como si hubiera una picazón que solo puede curarse con una polla realmente grande.

"Desearía que siempre estuvieras en mí", Bruce gime cuando Clark se retira casi por completo y vuelve a golpear. Le quita las manos a Bruce y jadea cuando Clark lo vuelve a hacer, esta vez acompañado de una fuerte palmada en su culo. Es más sonido que dolor, pero Bruce vuelve a gemir, profundamente desde la garganta. Él hace un sonido muy alto la segunda vez que Clark lo abofetea.

"Ojalá el mundo supiera que eres así", gruñe Clark mientras sigue empujando con una fuerza apenas controlada.

"Batman rogando por mi polla toda la noche, todas las noches. Difícilmente pudiendo funcionar sin una polla en él."

Bruce asiente, totalmente de acuerdo con él y, Cristo, ni siquiera es duro, pero se siente tan bien cuando Clark se adentra más y más. Su cara es empujada hacia abajo sobre el colchón y está babeando, con la boca abierta, mientras Clark lo golpea hasta el olvido. Se sorprende cuando siente calor entrando en sus entrañas después de unos minutos de Clark tocando su próstata. Se sorprende aún más cuando Clark cambia su ángulo para embestirle y Bruce siente que ha ascendido.

La fuerza de Clark y la fuerza de su orgasmo lo golpea como un tren de carga. No se da cuenta de nada más que del calor que se extiende desde el cerebro hasta los dedos de los pies y casi lo pierde cuando las embestidas de Clark se vuelven descuidadas y gime.

"Oh, joder, Bruce".

Clark logra un minuto más antes de doblarse y venirse. Está bastante seguro de que fue más duro que la primera vez, a juzgar por la cantidad de esperma que gotea cuando finalmente se retira. Él es lo suficientemente grande como para que probablemente todavía pueda follar la boca descuidada de Bruce mientras que en su mayoría es suave, pero ignora el sonido decepcionado del otro. En su lugar, saca algunas sábanas y limpia un poco de su esperma de ambas, y se asegura de no lastimar a Bruce. Más tarde, cuando mete a Bruce en la cama, le pregunta:"¿Estás satisfecho?"Y Bruce suspira alegremente en el hueco del brazo de Clark. "Muy."


End file.
